


Comforting

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Series: Trainverse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And caring deeply for the other, Angst and Fluff, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Bones, But like in the others Loki has long hair and endgame never happened, Can be read alone, Cold, Friendship, Head Injury, Hurt Loki, Loki and Scott looking after eah other, Requests for this verse open, Whump, and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: There's a train.There's a ship.Loki has a bad head injury. Scott's voice can be heard in the background. It's very cold.Loki and Scott being hurt and being friends :)(part of the series but can stand alone)
Relationships: Scott Lang & Loki
Series: Trainverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Comforting

He’s in a train, wearing a simple band t-shirt and black jeans. He looks at his hands and they seem… Less worn, younger. Odd. He looks out of the window and sees green, but a green that’s not too familiar with. Is he in Ireland? Why would he be in Ireland?

“Hey, Lokes. Wanna play some cards?”

This is ridiculous, and wrong. Scott has never called him that, Scott doesn’t… Look that happy. There’s something wrong with this picture.

It’s not real, Loki knows. He’s not in a train in Ireland and he’s not playing cards with Scott Lang. Something much more horrifying is happening and this fantasy is his shelter from it. If it was somebody else trying to get some information out of him, or if it was anyone else’s magic gifts… It wouldn’t have been so sloppy.

The hands, the blurry people outside, the same field repeating itself over and over again. When you show your work to to others that you are careful, you do your best… Or at least you’re not sloppy. Because you want, need to show others your best self. But when you do something for your own benefit… You don’t care that much about details - just about fulfilling your goal.

Loki suspects that the goal of this particular fantasy is to comfort him, and boy is it working. The soft gentle sound of rain outside the window, the green fields, the softness of the fabric of the seats, Scott’s voice in the background, telling him some anecdote and occasionally laughing. The nickname was wrong and the landscapes are wrong but the sound of rain, and the cards, and the colour of Lang’s eyes were perfect, as was his voice. The things that had mattered most to him, apparently.

It's nice, his head on the seat, the smell of the wood of the carriage, that feeling that there are no worries left in the world. He doesn’t know where he's going or when they are supposed to arrive, and it doesn’t matter. What matters is just the ride.

He’s laughing, and he doesn’t know why, but it’s been really funny, whatever has happened. Scott is making funny faces and Loki laughs even harder. He wishes he could just lose himself in this, not know that this is a comfort fantasy. They haven’t met all that long ago, but easily have become… What was the expression? Fast friends. He likes talking to Scott, he likes his sense of humour, he likes that he’s never judged. They both know prison and they both had felt not heard, at the short end of an unjust system.

He can play word games with Scott without anyone telling him that “there are more important things to do”, they teach other magic, they pass time. Loki feels at ease with him. And yet….

Loki wishes he didn’t know he has to get out. He wishes he didn’t have to.

“I’m going to have to wake up. We could be in danger, Scott.”

If he’d dreamed up of somebody else, they would have asked him to stay. His mother would have, probably Thor too. Because they knew that whatever was out there would be worse and wanted to prolong the niceness. But Scott, even in his fantasy self, knows that sometimes you have to do things you don’t want to, that you really dislike… But it’ll be for the best, in the end.

So the creation of his mind resembling his friend nods and simply asks “See you soon?”

And then it’s gone.

**

It’s so cold, Scott can hardly think. They had been fighting in some military ship, big old thing and it had been sinking. There were some people who had managed to get out (Stark and Rhodey with their propulsors, Natasha and Steve in a chopper). Steve had insisted he went with them, seeing as how Scott’s suit wasn’t working and his arm was likely broken (it hurt like a bitch and Scott couldn’t move it very well) but there had been people missing and he had gone to look for them. For peace of mind.

He found Wanda and helped her to the helicopter. He found some kids that had been hostages and he found Bucky later. They filled up the chopper. But still, there was someone unaccounted for, someone that could be in trouble, someone that may need help…

Scott found Loki unconscious and with a bad head wound in one of the engine rooms. He tried to wake him up, desperately, but to no avail. Loki was lifeless, probably had some sort of cranial injury, his long black hair stained with blood. Fuck. If his suit hadn’t been broken, he could have made himself really big and gotten to the helicopters or planes or something and then go back to his regular size, after getting both him and Loki safe. But his suit was broken and he was stuck with being regular-sized man.

He somehow managed to get Loki on his shoulder with his one good arm, (thank heavens for adrenaline rushes or survival instincts or whichever option it was this time) and even though he was tired and battered and just wanted to go to sleep, he kept looking for some exits, while still talking to Loki, to see if there was an answer.

No such luck.

The helicopters were gone and the ship was almost completely sunk, but Scott managed to find one of those inflatable rafts and managed to get himself and Loki (still not responding. Scott found another bleeding wound on his stomach and bandaged it, but now was worried about some organ being hurt. Now they were out of the boat, but definitely not out of danger.

They were in the middle of the sea, stranded and it was impossibly dark and cold. And it was only going to get colder, they still had many hours of night to go, and had were wearing only their fighting gear, no coats, nothing. There was some emergency blanket thing but he’d got it wet when getting in and would probably do more harm than good.

Loki was still out and freezing. Knowing that body heat was their best chance, Scott threw his friend over him, and rubbed Loki’s his hands together for warmth with his one good arm. He didn’t even know if Loki was supposed to be this cold, but just in case….. Scott felt tears in his eyes, but wouldn’t… Couldn’t cry. (Where the hell were the others? Was no one coming back for them?)

They would be okay, he would see Cassie again, Loki would wake wake up and they’d be found and patched up…. The silence was maddening, so Scott filled it with words, hoping that somewhere in Loki his words helped. Brought him back.

“I’m so cold, man, and I don’t know how long I can take this without going crazy. And you’re probably thinking that I’ve been in more difficult situations, which I have, but none of them were this damned cold? So cold buddy my teeth are chattering like crazy and….

And something moved. He moved.

“What…”

“Loki! Loki, god, are you all right? Can you hear me, do you know how I am?”

“Scott. Where…?”

“You got knocked out in the fight and ship was sinking so I took you out here but it’s very cold and we’re stranded at sea and…”

“Hold on to me.”

“What?”

“Hold on to me.”

And so Scott did and held on and suddenly, the cold was gone, and there were some surprised yelps. Loki and Scott Lang, cold, still on battle gear and severely injured, appeared in a train that travelled between Limerick and Galway, just as a rescue team of Avengers approached their location. Too late.

Loki’s eyes were unfocused, but he smiled at the train, at the people, at Scott.

“See you soon.”

And he was gone again.

The Irish people got over their startle fairly easy and went ahead to try and find some help for them. Luckily, there was an O’Sullivan family reunion happening in Galway, and two of the O’Sullivans in that train were doctors. With the first aid kit from the train they set Scott’s arm and cleaned Loki’s head injury. When they got to their destination they went to an actual hospital, and Scott was able to call the others from there. It had been scary, but they had made it.

**

Loki was on his hospital bed, hooked to those machines, still supposed to stay there some more hours for “observation”, whatever that meant. Fury had some doctors who were versed in the abnormalities of Loki, and this particular lady doctor had decided that he should stay in that bed for a bit longer.

When he thought he could die of boredom Scott Lang entered his room, with his arm plastered and in a sling but looking much better. And it suddenly hit Loki just how much this man had done for him, although he had no reason to do so but friendship. 

Loki was looking at Scott’s green eyes and just…. Didn’t understand.

“You risked yourself to come back for me. You could have died. I would have died if it wasn’t for your… Gallantry.”

“Don’t mention it.” Scott said, a bit unsettled by the intensity of Loki’s gaze.

“I will mention it! You… Most people would have simply let me drown. Maybe not remember I was there in the first place. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Sure, man. Any time. You… You’ve been good to me, you take me into account, help me deal with the others. You… mean much, too.”

Well, this was awkward. Scott quickly changed the subject.

“Thank you for bringing us here, too, I was totally sure that I was going to become iceman in the raft, it was so cold. But why Ireland?”

“Comfort.”

“What?”

“It was my comfort place. The green, the train, and you were speaking in the background. It gave me strength to come back.”

Loki knew that either his head injury or whatever medication he was being given were affecting him because usually he wouldn’t give this information so easily... But who cared. They made it. The sound of rain was there, with them.

“I was in your… comfort place?” Loki nodded.

Loki’s eyes were heavy, again, but he didn’t want to let go of this moment that he knew for once was real. The responsibilities and fights were far away, in another damn continent, and it was warm and calm. Not exactly like a train, but close.

“You look tired.” He told Scott. “You must be, with everything that’s happened. Why don’t you lay next to me, here. I’ll be mindful of your arm, don’t worry.”

Scott… felt puzzled. On the one hand, the bed looked really inviting and he really could use some shuteye and Loki’s breath to help him sleep…. Fuck it. 

He lay there, next to that broken god, and enjoyed the breathing and heartbeat and all.

Comfortable, yes.

A comforting place indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I salute you, fellow Scott and Loki fan ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you liked! 
> 
> Please please please do leave a comment if you liked it really makes my day :)


End file.
